1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to document processing and more particularly, to a document processing system capable of changing the layout of a document by directly processing the displayed layout.
2. Related Background Art
Generally speaking, a change in an inputted document, e.g., an insertion of an additional area in the inputted document, need not alter the content of the inputted document. Instead, in most cases, such change can be made merely by changing the layout of the inputted document. It is necessary, however, to change the layout by inputting proper keys, such as space keys, in the same mode as in a usual document input. Further, in this document input mode, it is common that the entire document is not displayed on a screen, resulting in difficulty in the input operation and perhaps in an erroneous operation, such as inadvertent change or erasure of the inputted document. In UK Patent Application No. (GB 2137788A) there is disclosed a display system capable of displaying and laying out stored document information. The above-mentioned problems are not solved however in this disclosure.